It was meant to be
by Jazzyluva1988
Summary: When Bella swan get the chance to show her true feeling what will happen? What if your in-love with your dads best friend ? how will it all work out?   please r&r summary sucks I know just give it a try, DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

I don't understand why he has not come to me yet ?

My oldest and dearest friend , the one who was their for me when that crazy bitch left me . Who I was their for when his obsessive Ex-girlfriend tried to burn down his house . We went through every thing together ,High school , College , Our first loves -or who we though at the time was our love- and yet still he is hiding it from me .Me ! The person who knew every thing about him ,who could tell when he was lying or upset or angry . Did he really thing I did not know?

I sat there many times and watched out of the corner of my eye ,he would do all in his power to not even look at her , when she entered the room he would look in another direction straight away . And she would blush every time his name was said let alone the permenant blush that she had while he was around her .

I watched slowly over the years as they became close ,and as he fell a little more in-love with her every day .And the same for her , I would watch as her eyes lit up when I would tell her he was coming over and how she stuttered alot around him .Even the slightest comment from him would send a blush racing onto her cheeks .

While I was happy in some ways ,in others I was angry ,horrified and I felt betrayed .

I knew that their was no other man out there that could light up her eyes like he could with just a simple' Hello' , and I knew that after years of searching he has finally found his ture love .I was happy for a few more reasons aswell but I was angry at them aswell .

The age difference ,the fact that he was my best friend . That was what I was upset about .But I know he loves her like no other and he would make her happy for the rest of their lives . It was just going to hard ,for all of us ,at first any way that is . People in this little town talked alot and not all would be as understanding as I am .

But still no matter what I thought about this I would never get in the way , they were ment to be ,you could see it from a mile away .

All they had to do now was admitt it them selfs ,which would not be easy if one of them did not make the first move . And it was worse for me ,I had to sit back and watch them ,I had no idea how it would affect me when they finally caved into their feelings ,but I would be Ok in time .

It's strange to think it but I must admitt ,my best friend Carlisle was madly in-love with my daughter Bella, and her him.

**HEY EVERY ONE THIS IS MY NEW STORY ,LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH POV**

As I sat on the sofa in-front of the T.V with my beer in hand and a bag of crisps I could not help but think over the years .Time had gone by so fast and I wondered where it all went ,it seemed like only yesterday I was holding a new born Bella in my arms .

I was so younger when we had Bella ,17 to be exact . I had met Renee at a party and we hit it off straight away ,she was 3 years older than me and I was for lack of better word obsessed with her . She taught me so much about life ... and sex .She was all I could think about .

When she came to my crying ,blaiming me for the child she was carrying .The moment I found out she was pregnant I fell in-love with my child that she carrying . I tried to convince her that when he/she was born that she would love it like I did but she seemed hesitant and I should of known . As soon as my little Bella was born she was gone ,no where to be found .

So there I was 17 years old with a tiny little baby girl ,no idea what on earth I was doing .The only thing I did have was Carlisle ,my best friend . He came over every day and helped my ,so much in-fact that we ended up moving into our own flat . Every thing was perfect . We started college ,me for any thing I could just to pass time and Carlisle wanted to become a doctor .

Over time Carlisle became more and more busy with his studies and could not help me so much with Bella so I dropped out ,got a job and spent most of my time with my gorgeous little girl .

Half way through his schooling Carlisle met a woman called Esme and soon she ran his whole life ,she stopped him from seeing Bella and me and eventually convinced him to move in with her saying ' your not aloud to talk to them so why live with them ' and Carlisle thinking it was love listened .

I was brought out of my musings by the phone ringing ,I stood slowly and made my way over to it .

"Hello " I said .

"Hey charlie ,do you still need my help for tonight ?" Carlisle asked in his usual cheerful voice .

"Yeah please .I don't know how I am going to manage . Can you believe my baby is 18 today?" I asked .Knowing Carlisle he has gone out and bought her an overly expensive gift .

"Yeah I know ,I still find it strange that her birthday in on New Years Eve. " He replied .

"So what time can I expect you over ?" I asked knowing he would just get ready here for the party tonight . We were having a Birthday/New Years Eve party and I knew I would not be able to do it all myself and considering Bella has gone out I needed Carlisle to help me .

" Um il get my thing ready now and come on over ,I just shower and all over yours later when we finish OK " He said to me and I could hear him moving around already gathering his stuff .

"Yeah sure see you soon mate " I said and then hung up and went to sit back down and waited for him to get here .

When he arrived half hour later I got straight up and went to the fridge grabbing an extra beer and stood in the hal way waiting for him to come in .

"Honey I'm home " He called as he walked through the door dropping his bag on the floor . We both laughed at his greeting . Beer in hand we sat down for a while just relaxing untill the mayhem started for tonight .

"So ,you guna be going stag again tonight " I asked knowing the answer I just liked to wind him up .

"Obviously . You?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Obviously" I said copying him .

"You never know you could meet some one tonight . " I said just messing with him .

"Oh um... nah ...I'm not looking for anyone " He stuttered out .I chuckled at him and took a swig of my beer .

"Well you never know do you . Right come on lets get started shall we " I said getting up off the sofa .

TWO hours later we were just putting the final touches in as Bellas car drove into the drive . We both watched as she got out of the car and grabbed some bags from the boot and started to walk up to the front door .I opened to door and she dropped her bags and gave me a hug .

" Hi daddy " She said and kissed me on the cheek .Looking over she saw Carlisle ,blushed and said hi before running up to her room .I chuckled under my breath and walked into the kitchen to grab another beer .

Walking back out into the hall I noticed that Bella had left her bags down here .

"Hey Carlisle can you run Bella's bags up to her " I asked knowing he was going up for a shower and to get ready , we only had about an hour before people would start arriving .

"Yeah no problem" He said and went to grab all the bags including his own and made his way up stairs .

**Bpov **

Today is my birthday . I am currently shopping for a new outfit for tonight . Every year we always have a big party considering its not only my birthday but New Years Eve aswell .

Tonight I plan on making my move .I have been in-love with my dads best friend Carlisle for years now and tonight I was going to show him . I didn't know how my dad would react and it worried me some that he will go mad but I can't hold my-self back any more .

I have to sit back every day while he comes over to my house .I have to listen to the towns gossip queens about how some one throws throws them self at him every day and it makes my blood boil .I want Carlisle ,I love Carlisle .

I can only hope he might feel a fraction of what I feel for him about me other wise I will be breaking my own heart tonight by putting my self on the line like this .

Walking over to Victoria secrets (A/N I'm from the UK so this is the shop for sexy undies and what not ) I needed to find some thing to go with the dress I bought . It is a tight red strapless dress that came to mid thigh and I also got red peep toe stilettos with a black bow on the back to go with my black mask .

You see every year we always wear masks to cover our eyes and then at midnight once we have have found and kissed some one we reveal who we are and the night goes on from there . And tonight I was going to kiss Carlisle .

After finding the perfect red G-string I made my way back home to get ready ,by the time I got there I would only have an hour or so .

Pulling up into the drive I got out and grabbed my bags and made my way into the house ,after greeting my dad and saying a quick hi to Carlisle I ran up the stairs . Once in my room I stripped down ready to get in the shower .

Quickly doing my hair first them putting it into a shower cap I made my way to my bedroom door and walked into the hall way only to run into some thing warm and hard . Carlisle was stood out side my bedroom door with my bags in one hand while the other held my dress ,he seemed mesmerised by the small piece of fabric .

"OH um hi Dr.C " I said quickly taking my things from him and putting them in my room. He just stood their for a few moments looking at me .

"That was... um that's a nice dress? Is it for tonight? " He asked .I blushed and looked down nodding hoping that his memory was bad and he would not recognise it tonight while I'm wearing it .

"I was just going to get in the shower " I blurted out then quickly ran past him and into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me .Why did I tell him that? I felt like a fool .

I washed my self and shaved every inch or myself ,once I was satisfied I swilled myself of and got out and wrapped a towel around me and made my way to my bedroom .

Every one had started to arrive by the time I got down stairs . I started to mingle with the crowd by my attention was on the hunk stood across the room trying not to look at me . I would know that man anywhere and it made me happy to know that he was having a hard time trying not to stare .

The party was in full swing now and the music was pumping ,people could hardly move it was that crowded and the few people that were dancing had to be so close you could mistake some of them for humping .

I watched all night as women threw them self's at Carlisle and as he turned them down . The only people I knew for certain who the were was dad and Carlisle . While the clock ticked closer to mid night I watched as my dad to a woman who I could only guess was Sue Clearwater.

My dad had had a thing for her for a while now and it seemed the same for her but neither of them would make the first move ,hopefully that would change tonight .

Every one started to count down from ten and me not knowing that it was that time worried as I looked for Carlisle in the crowd .I spotted him hiding in the kitchen hiding from the many women that were looking around for him and I took my chance . As the seconds went down I quickly made my way through the mass of bodies and into the kitchen .

5 His eyes locked on me and watched as I made my way closer to him

4 He took a hesitant step forward .

3 I stood in-front of him .

2 I whispered his name .

1 I reached up and kissed him.

As my lips connected with his I saw fire works , after a second he started to kiss me back .His arms wrapped around my waist and mine found their way around his neck .I was in heaven .

The love of my life was kissing me back . Slowly his hand slid up my side and the my face ,he gently slipped his hand under my mask and I copied his movements . As the kiss grew more passionate we slid each others masks off . Desperate for air we slowly pulled away from each other .

He locked eyes with me and I could see the emotion running through his eyes ,want,lust,relief ,confusion,love,shock,surprise,worry,hurt,pain, denial and finally determination .

The only thing running through my head was that he didn't want me .I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I avoided his eyes and slowly stepping back from him and turned and ran up the stairs .I could not stand there and wait for him to tell me how wrong I was to kiss him or how it could never happen again . My heart was breaking .

I slammed the door and just stood there and sobbed my heart out , how could I be so stupid ,why would he want me?

There was a gentle knock on my door and a second later it opened and closed ,I could feel some one stood behind me and I know it was Carlisle .Even as my heart broke I could still feel the tingles I got when ever he was close .

"Bella " He whispered


End file.
